


Official

by ywhiterain



Series: Promise verse [4]
Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: M/M, do you think i'm sexy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place a little after their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Official

"Thank you," Subaru said. He didn't think it was possible for his heart to beat faster.

"Thank you," Seishirou said, setting a hand against Subaru's cheek, "for making our first official date wonderful."

Subaru could feel heat rising on his face. Goosebumps suddenly covered every inch of his skin. He swallowed. Seishirou leaned forward to press his lips against Subaru's. 

Seishirou turned around. Subaru reached behind to grab the doorknob with both hands. "Seishirou-san."

Then Seishirou was in front of him. One of his hands pressed against the small of Subaru's back. They were kissing. And Subaru wasn't sure if anything else existed.


End file.
